


Friendly Advice

by Suonjar



Series: Victory on Ice [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: A Plant Wrote This, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bullying, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-05-01 16:54:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14525088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suonjar/pseuds/Suonjar
Summary: When Viktor sees Yuri kicking Yuuri, he knows that he needs to have a serious conversation with him about his behaviour.





	Friendly Advice

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Atyai jótanácsok](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/377994) by Suonjar. 



> Thanks for beta-reading this for ICanSeeClearlyNow! <3

There must have been something in the air that day because Yuri behaved even more aggressive and impatient than they were used to. Most people knew that in this case it was better to avoid him, but Yuuri was either mad or too helpful (or maybe both) because he skated to Yuri to show him what he did wrong. 

“Fuck, I don’t need your advice, loser!” Yuri shouted, then there was a loud crash on the ice, and he skated away to the side. Yuuri sat on the ice with his hand pressed on his right thigh, head tilted. Viktor couldn’t breathe until Yuuri finally stood up. Meanwhile, Yakov started to yell at Yuri who pulled on his head his headphone with cat ears, kicking down his skates to signal that he was done for the day. 

Viktor quickly skated to Yuuri who was grimacing from the pain. 

“Are you alright, sweetie?” Viktor whispered in is ear so that the others didn’t hear it. He hugged Yuuri’s shoulders and he held onto Viktor’s waist, looking up to him. 

“I fell, it’s nothing serious.”

“You fell,” Viktor repeated unbelievingly. Grand Prix silver medallist Katsuki Yuuri, simply falling on the ice and hurting his thigh. 

“I’m fine,” Yuuri said, untangling himself from Viktor to continue the choreography. He couldn’t betray Viktor’s skilled eyes though; he was indeed in pain, and finally, he didn’t oppose when Viktor sent him off the ice, telling him that they were done for the day. However when Yuuri was showering, he couldn’t hide anymore the long, red bruise forming on his thigh. 

There wasn’t any blood at least. 

Viktor rarely boiled with rage, but this was one of the rare occasions. He didn’t care if Yuri was rude with him, he wasn’t affected by his spiteful words. He could handle his emotional outbursts well, but he couldn’t take it if somebody hurt Yuuri in front of his eyes when he was only trying to help. Not to mention that Yuri was aware of how this was affecting Yuuri; and that Yuuri would be the one feeling guilty.

Viktor exactly knew the force of Yuri’s kicks – and Yuuri didn’t fall on his thigh. 

Viktor made sure that the metal locker made the loudest sound possible as he hit it with his palm to sign Yuri that he was there to talk. Yuri gave him a murderous gaze, hissing at him as a feral cat. 

“Go to hell, old man!”

“No, Yurio, we’re going to talk about your behaviour,” Viktor said patiently, staying in the door of the locker room to cut off any chance of Yuri escaping. 

“Fuck your opinion,” Yuri hissed, pulling his headphone back on his ears. However, Viktor didn’t want to let it go so simply, not when Yuuri had been hurt by him. He stepped to Yuri and took his headphones off. 

“You’re going to listen to me.”

“Give it back!” Yuri jumped up, but Viktor put the headphones on the top of the locker. Counting with that how often it was cleaned there, it will be pretty dusty when Yuri gets it back. 

“You’re going to sit down and pay attention.”

“Fuck, don’t talk with me as I was a child, you’re not my mom!”

“I’ll do so if you deserve it,” Viktor smiled coldly, crossing his arms. Judging from the following curse words, he touched a sensitive spot. He pushed Yuri’s shoulder to make him sit down, and Yuri hit away his hand hard. His nails scratched Viktor’s skin. “You better cool down your head for your own good.”

Yuri breathed and tried to kick in his direction, but Viktor caught his ankle skilfully as he had known this trick for long. 

“I don’t care if you hurt me, but I won’t let you do this to Yuuri.”

“What, you’ll hit me?” he snarled. Viktor was offended even by the assumption. 

“No, it’s enough if I report you,” he said, letting go of Yuri’s ankle. “You’re a professional athlete, Yura, and your behaviour is unacceptable.”

“You don’t dare,” he growled. 

“You think so? I only need to go to Yakov. What do you think? What will happen if you do something like that in front of the press? You’ll ruin your carrier even before it really started. Nobody will remember you as the youngest winner of the Grand Prix final; you’ll be the aggressive kitten who knocked out his competitors with dirty tools.”

“Katsudon is oversensitive.”

Viktor snorted, and for a moment his stiff, polite mask was gone as his eyes gleamed with anger. 

“Yuuri came down from the ice limping. What would have happened if you hit him with the edge of your skate?”

Yuri’s eyes narrowed and an unrecognizable emotion crossed his face. However, he didn’t admit that he made a mistake. 

“I recommend you to tell Yuuri that you’re sorry as soon as you see him again.”

As Viktor stepped back, Yuri used the opportunity to flee – picking up his bag, he stormed out of the locker room. Viktor heard as Yuri run into Yakov who already knew because of their loud fight where to look for Yuri. He listened to his scolding with satisfaction before he went to look for Yuuri. 

But Yuuri had already gone home. 

 

*

 

Yuuri sank into the hot water until only his head was out of it, rubbing Makkachin’s head. Viktor didn’t like when she was in the bathroom, but it didn’t matter if he didn’t know about it.

When Yurio kicked him, it didn’t seem so bad; he was used to his rudeness and emotional outbursts. But this kick hit the bone too; it hurt slightly when he put his weight on that leg, and there was a red bruise forming on his skin. Viktor didn’t believe either that it was because of the fall, though he didn’t tell him this when he rushed to hold him. 

Yuuri was hurt by the fact that Viktor let him limp back home without saying a word. 

This outburst was too much, even for Yuuri who had the patience of a saint. He didn’t remember being this hysterical as a teenager. Not even when he lost his perfect balance because of his sudden growth spurt. This was exactly what was happening to Yurio; he had grown centimetres suddenly in the last few months, his old clothes didn’t fit him anymore, and he was nastier than ever. And on the top of this came the stress of the World Championship. Yuuri wanted to help him; this was something they all went through, but Yuri didn’t let him. This kick was a further prove that it would be better if Yuuri didn’t even try. 

Yuuri moved lazily, searching for a more comfortable position when he heard clattering from the front door. Makkachin run excitedly to greet her owner, and Yuuri heard Viktor talking to her with gentle voice in Russian. Yuuri sank deeper into the water when Viktor opened the door of the bathroom. 

“Why did you come home without me?” Viktor asked.

“You vanished without a word. I thought that you’ll wait for me.”

“I had to speak with Yurio.”

“Oh…” Of course, he should have known that Viktor wouldn’t leave him there without a word, but it was too much for him when everybody started asking if he was alright. He needed to get away from the rink. 

“His behaviour is unacceptable.”

“You shouldn’t have because of me, Yakov would have surely…”

“And since when does he listen to him?” Viktor said. “He had his scolding from him too.” He put his hand gently on Yuuri’s knee that was hanging out from the water. “Can I have a look at your leg?”

“Not here,” Yuuri muttered. Fortunately, Viktor was understanding, and after giving a kiss on his forehead, he left him alone. Yuuri washed himself slowly because he somehow never felt the shower after the training enough. 

He put on a robe when he was done drying himself, so that he won’t need to go through the apartment naked. Viktor waited for him in the bedroom, reading a book, while Makkachin laid on his chest. He looked up, smiling, and put away his book. 

“Don’t put on any clothes,” he said, and Yuuri turned his eyes.

“I don’t want to have sex right now.”

“I know. I just want to massage you. I have a good lotion for bruises.” He gently shooed Makkachin off himself, sitting up. “Come on, lay on your stomach.”

Finally, Yuuri gave as Viktor looked at him with puppy eyes. His tired muscles liked the idea of a massage too. Viktor kneeled down next to the bed, and put the lotion on his bruise lightly as a butterfly. Yuuri’s skin was very sensitive there, but Viktor’s touch wasn’t unpleasant and the lotion cooled the aching part fine. 

By the time Viktor was done massaging him, Yuuri was already half asleep and he could only hum contently from the pleasure. Viktor covered him before laying down next to him. Yuuri wanted to ask what he had said to Yurio, but he fall asleep before he could do it. 

 

*

 

There seemed to be some changes in Yurio’s behaviour. He got himself a bit together, working harder, and he avoided Yuuri. If they did meet, he was silent and didn’t say any bad words. 

And Yuuri took even this on himself. 

“Do you think that he is ill, or just hates me?”

“He feels guilty,” Viktor said. “He can’t talk to you until he said that he is sorry.”

“Vitya, it’s not your decision,” Yuuri said gently before he pushed himself away from the side of the rink and started to skate around as a warm up. Yuri was practicing in the most out of the way part of the rink, and Yuuri thought about going to him to help, but he didn’t want Viktor to make a scene. He missed Yurio’s company even if he was rude. 

A few days later, he found a bag of freshly baked pirozhkis in his bag with a piece of paper. There was a katsudon drawn on it and under the drawing there was a line written in Japanese with childish looking characters that said ‘I’m sorry’.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think here or on tumblr: [suonjar](http://tulikettu.tumblr.com/)


End file.
